The Rugrat's First Day of Preschool
by bookwormfoodjunkie75
Summary: The Rugrats experience their first day of preschool in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

"The Rugrats first day of preschool"

It was a sunny, warm day in September. And Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimmy were starting preschool.

"Aren't you guys excited" smiled Kimmy in her dora shirt and jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail and it had grown a lot within the last year or so.

"Not really" said Lil, holding her stomach "I am really going to miss my mommy"

"Chill" said Phil "We will see mom and dad when we come home"

It had been a hard few months for Lil. She had became so attach to her mother and didn't want to play with any of her friends anymore.

"We will be with you" said Tommy

"Yeah" said Chuckie "Remember when our mom and dad's told us we'll all be in the same class together"

"yeah, I guess your right" smiled Lil "But, I miss being a baby" the smiled disappered

"That was the good ole days" said Phil "Drinking from bottles, eating things off the floor and picking things out of our bellybuttons" he laughed and then lifted his shirt up and picked something out of his bellybutton.

"You still do that" said Kimmy "Ewwww" she made a face

"Not all the time" said Phil laughing

"I am so excited to be starting preschool with you guys" said Chuckie "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Come on kids" said their parent's. "The bus is coming" they all cheered

All of the kids and their parent's meet the bus outside of Tommy's house.

"Hello" said the bus driver who's name was Stephanie

"Hi" they all waved

"Have a good day" said all their parent's just before the bus left.

"Hi" smiled a girl with braids sitting next to Chuckie

"HI" he smiled "What's your name" he asked

"Nina" smiled the girl. "and that is my sister Tina" Nina pointed to the girl sitting across from her.

"I have a sister" said Chuckie and he pointed to Kimmy

"Cool" said the girl

In the backseat sat Phil and Lil.

"I can't do this" said Lil "holding her stomach"

"Yes, you can" said Phil with a smile

"No"said Lil "I am going to throwup"she said putting her hand up to her mouth.

Lil vomited all over her dress that she was wearing and all over Phil as well.

"Sorry" said Lil to Phil just before they got to the school.

"It;s okay" said Phil "Are you feeling better now?" he asked her.

Lil shook her head. "Not really" she said and then vomited again.

The bus driver stopped the bus and let all of the kids off expect for Lil.

"Poor thing" said the bus driver "on your first day of preschool too" she said with a smile just before Lil's teacher came on the bus and got her.

"We'll call your mother" said the teacher who's name was Mrs. Applebee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phil was already down to the nurse by the time Lil got down there.

"Hey Lil" he said, he had changed into a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. "Hope you feel better" he said

"Thanks" Lil said with a little smile.

A teacher walked Phil back to his class while Lil stayed in the nurses offfice.

The nurse's office was white and it had a rainbow going across one of the walls. There was a few chairs and a few cots. The nurse took out a thermometer out of her desk drawer and came over and sat next to Lil.

"I am going to put this into your ear" said the nurse, letting Lil feel it.

"It will tell me if you have a temperature" said the nurse.

The nurse put the ear thermometer into Lil's right ear and waited until it beeped before taking it out.

"Do you want to lay down" said the nurse, pointing to one of the cots in the room. "I will call your mom or dad to come and get you" she said.

Lil noded her head and went to lay down on the cot.

Back at the nurses desk, the nurse picked up the phone and dialed Lil's mom and dad's number.

"Mrs. Deville" said the nurse. "your daughter threw up on the bus on the way to school today and we need for you to come and pick her up. She is running a bit of a fever but other than that she seems to be doing okay" said the nurse.

Once off the phone the nurse went over to Lil who was asleep on the cot. The nurse covered her up with a blanket and said

"what a way to spend your first day of preschool" said the nurse

Soon, Betty arrived to take Lil home.

"My poor baby"she said picking Lil up and carrying her out of the school.

Back in the classroom, the kids were getting to know each other while they sat around the circle. Kimi sat next to Phil and then Tommy and Chuckie sat across from them. After they got to know each other that is when the trouble started. There were different stations set up in the classroom and there were 11 kids in the classroom, 12 counting Lil but she went home sick.

Kimi and a girl named Brittany were at the number station, learning about numbers when over at the painting station Phil and Chuckie were fighting.

"You are a scaredy-cat" said Phil said to Chuckie

"No, I'm not" Chuckie said "You are" he said

"No, I'm not" Phil said back

Chuckie and Phil argued until one of them got paint on them which is when the teacher noticed.

"Phil, you set over there and Chuckie, let's get you cleaned up"she said

"But, I didn't do anything"said Phil

After the teacher got Chuckie cleaned up and they came back to the room, She said "Chuckie, I want you to go sit in that corner"

"But" Chuckie said "Phil was the one that started it,

'No, I didn't"said Phil

"Yes, you did Phil. I saw it" said Tommy

The babies are not babies anymore and ever since they had turned 4 and 5 years old they have came more mouthy.

"Can we all just be friends"a boy named Charlie who was with Tommy at the water table

"Be quiet, Charlie" said Tommy splashing water on him.

"No"said Charlie and splashing water on Tommy

Soon, both of the boys were soak and wet,

After Charlie and Tommy got cleaned up, they were put into time out as well.

"This preschool stuff is not what I thought it was going to be" said Tommy

"It will get worse" said Charlie "Just wait and see" he said

When the babies were having their snacks. Phil sat next to Charlie as well as a girl name Victoria. And Tommy, Chuckie and Kimi sat by theirselves.

"What has gotten into Phil today" said Tommy drinking his apple juice and graham crackers.

"Don't know"said Chuckie who was eating the same

"He has gotten worse since Lil went home earlier today"said Kimi

That is when Phil walked over and hit both Chuckie and Tommy and made them cry.

"I can't hit a girl"said Phil "But, I can push one" he said

"You are mean, Phil"said Tommy getting off the floor

"Yeah" said Chuckie

"Who are you to tell me" said Phil

"I am" said Mrs Mrs. Applebee, who was standing right behind him,"I think it is time to call your mother" she said

Back at home Lil was laying on the couch watching

Reptar when the phone rang

"Oh, I see" said her mother "he did what" she said and then she hung up the phone

Betty had a hard time raising Phil since his dad passed and it has gotten worse since Phil turned 4 a few months ago and it isn't getting any better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Phil, what am I going to do with you" Betty said to herself after she had picked Phil up later that day.

It has been a long year and the twins still were getting over the death of their dad. And Betty never told them what had happened to him and she didn't want too.

When Betty had gotten the twins home, she put Lil down for a nap because after she had picked her up they went straight to the doctors and turns out Lil had a start ear infection.

"It wasn't my fault" said Phil who was sitting in a chair like his mom told him to do when they got home.

"The teacher said that you hit Tommy and pushed Kimi" said Betty

"Yes, I did" said Phil "But, they deserved it" he said in a mean way.

"What do you mean they deserved it" said Betty

"I don't know" said Phil "They just did"

Back at the school, there were more things happening. While the kids were outside Chuckie who used to be a scaredy-cat and afraid of everything gets into a fight.

"Kimi and Tommy sitting in a tree KISSING" said one of the kids their class.

"Stop it" said Chuckie

"NO" said the kid who was saying it.

Chuckie who was a year old than the others in the class and he was a little taller too. He was still 4 years old and was turning 5 in the next month.

"You better" said Chuckie

"No" said the kid.

The kid, who's name was Ryan pushes Chuckie down on the playground and then Chuckie pushes Ryan down and then Ryan pushes Chuckie against the slide and Chuckie scraps his knee and breaks his glasses.

"Look what you did" cried Chuckie picking up his glasses and turning toward the teacher.

"I didn't do anything" said Ryan

The teacher took Ryan and Chuckie back inside.

"There is no fighting in preschool" said the teacher

"But I didn't start it" said Ryan "Chuckie did"

Ryan ended up getting into trouble for braking Chuckie's glasses.

It was soon the end of the day and the kids got to go home.

"I don't want to go back there" said Kimi

"Neither do I" said Chuckie and Tommy

It had been a long day and the kids eventually enjoyed preschool. Even Lil and Phil came back the next day.


End file.
